Mi diario al descubierto
by Usagi-nya
Summary: Hoy, les mostrare lo que es mi vida, lo trágico y a la vez lo bueno.  Lo que pasó con mi amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha y con las cosa con las que tuve que lidiar con apenas 12 años de edad.   Este es mi primer fic, espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**_Mi diario al descubierto_**

**Antes de todo quiero decir que este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, los capitulos no serán muy largos pero seran entretenidos y espero que sean de su agrado, este fanfic lo base en la vida de una persona con su ayuda y quiero darle las gracias por dejarme hacer una historia de su vida, como veran a las fanaticas de sasusaku, este fanfic no se centrara tanto en ellos si no que en la vida de Sakura, pero he de decirles que habra también partes de amor entre ellos y también espero que le den una oportunidad a esto y hare todo mi esfuerzo en hacer que los capitulos sean más largos y entretenidos. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Espero que les guste ~~ **

Chapter 1: Santa Claus.

No se como definirlo, buena o mala. Mi vida esta echa de varias desdichas, he de decir muchas, tristesa pero tambi n felicidad y no se como llamarle, he vivido muchas cosas y a temprana edad, ya que tengo unos 12 años de edad cumplidos, y segun yo mi infierno llego a los 8. Te lo contare.

Como sabras tengo 12 a os mi nombre es Sakura. Pelo es lizo y un exotico color rosado, mi piel es blanca y debo a adir que es muy delicada, mis ojos son color jade y es lo que tambi n resalta en mi aparte de mi deslumbrante cabello.  
Te contare como empez mi tragica historia, y todo empez como cualquier ni a supo que Santa Claus no exist a, has te pensar que no es muy importante, pero para mi si lo era.

Flashback -Papa , donde esta mi regalo? Santa Claus ya me lo traera? Ya lo quiero ver!- Dije entusiasmada, mientras daba peque os brinquitos de un lado a otro.

-Si, Sakura ya pronto llegar - Dijo mi padre tratando de calmarme,.

- Pero ya quiero verlo pap !- Dije haciendo peque os pucheros.

-Esta bien, ve a la cocina y busca en una de las puertas que estan debajo del microondas,  
abrela y ah ve si encuentras tu regalo.- Me dijo, mientras yo acataba a sus ordenes y buscaba en donde el me hab a dicho, y efectivamente ahi estaba; mi barbie, la que hab a pedido con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. Y ah fue cuando pregunt .

- Pap como lleg mi regalo aqu ? No se supone que Santa lo deber a poner debajo del pino de navidad?- Dije con un tono desepcionado y confundido.

-Como veras hija, no existe Santa Claus, y nunca existir , todos los regalos que haz reci bido, los hemos comprado tu madre y yo, as que crece un poco porque ya no habr m s regalos para ti.- Menciono con un tono burl n.

Fin flashback

Desde ese momento no volv a creer en Santa Claus, puede parecer absurdo pero para mi fue perder algo muy importante, algo de mi ni es, algo que otra personas supieron despues o antes puede ser, y en se momento vi las cosas muy diferentes, y no solo por el hecho de que perd mi fantas a en Santa Claus, sino mucho m s.  
Recuerdo que siempre le ped a a Santa que me concediera el deseo de poder volar o tener poderes magicos y ahora veo por que no se cumpl an, era obvio, Santa no exist a, no pod a darme algo como eso, aunque yo sent a que casa vez que le ped a eso al siguiente d a volar a a mi pino de navidad y dar a varias vueltas riendo como nunca, disfrutandolo, pero como dicen, los sue os aveces no se hacen realidad y ese era uno de mis sue os.

Mis sentimientos en ese momento, fueron sorpresa y tristeza, no sab a muy bien era muy peque a en ese momento y bueno eso era por algo que no deb a preocuparme tanto ya que hay muchas m s cosas peores, que espero mientras escribo esto pueda razonarlas.  
Pueda entenderlas y pueda enmendarlas aunque sea tarde, me esforzare por cambiar ser como antes, ser feliz, ser una ni a peque a que cree en todo, una ni a esperanzada, y no una ni a triste y mala.

~ Si la vida te da limones... haz limonada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Anime y escuela.

Hola de nuevo ^^ Quiero decirles que gracias a Momoko'andMuso y a hechizera por entrar y dejarme reviews se los agradesco demasiado, y espero que otra usuarios lean mi fic, se que es muy corto pero son entretenidos, bueno eso creo yo. Les aviso, que he visto bien como ira el fic y si pondre m s Sasusaku pero mas adelante como en el capitulo 5 creo c: espero que les guste y aqu se los dejo ~~ ============================================================================

A los 8 a os me empez a gustar el anime a causa de que mi amiga tambi n le gustaba, antes de eso lo odiaba entonces cuando ella me empez a contar sobre ello me empezo a agradar la idea del anime y todo eso, sobre todo lo de los dibujos era muy divertido aunque con difilcul-  
tad lo pod a dibujar. Cuando aprend mas sobre el anime se lo ense e a mi hermana mayor Ino Haruno, ella es una chica muy linda, es divertida y sus ojos son la envidia de todos al igual que los mios solo que los de ella eran color azul cielo y debo decir que su cabello era hermoso y sedoso de un color mas normal que el mio, el de ella era rubio y era muy diferente al mio rosado. Empec a compartir con ella lo del anime y empezamos a ver juntas el anime de Sakura Card Captors, era divertido, pero cuando terminamos de verlo, yo quer a mas, ver mas y asi fue empec a busar m s animes en el internet y me la pasaba todo el d a viendolos era diver tido.

Mi amiga Hinata y yo jugabamos a ser monitos anime en la escuela era normal para nosotra pero para los dem s no, aunque aveces no solo jugabas a ser animes si no que jugabamos con nuestro amigo y mi amor pl tonico Naruto, era un chico demasiado extrodivertido, era mi mejor amigo al igual que el de Hinata, sol amos molestarlo en el recreo o jugabamos a escon didas, que era algo divertido, todo iba bien hasta ese momento eramos muy felices, aunque respecto al aprendisaje, no eprendiamos tanto ya que los maestros eran un poco flojos.. bueno mucho. Sobre todo el maestro Kakashi era extra o, ya que siempre ten a una mascara y ten a solo un ojo a la vista y su cabello era plateado un color demasiado extra o, aunque no lo critico ya que mi cabello tambi n es extra o, sol a mandarse tarjetas de amor con la maestra Kurenai pero ella estaba casada! eso era extra o, un d a le una de las cartas de amor que le estaba enviando ya que los alumnos eramos como sus mensajeros en el amor, eos era absurdo enviar a los ni os a dejar cartas de amor no era nada bueno, un d a a mi me toco hacerlo y me entro la curiosidad de saber que es lo que dec a tal carta, as que la abr y mire lo que dec a:

" Quer da Kurenai, no puedo vivir sin ti, esto me esta matando, quiero estar contigo. Abrazarte y estar contigo toda la enternidad, se que esto esta mal ya que tu estas casada y pronto tendras un beb . Pero sin ti mi vida no es nada tengo que estar contigo o morir , dejame estar contigo porfavor, deja a tu esposo Asuma y ven conmigo vamos a fugarnos, no abr a ningun problema.  
As que porfavor piensalo... Atte: Tu querido Kakashi. "

Wow... eso fue algo perturbante.

No supe la respuesta despu s, claro, ya que yo no llevaba la carta de regreso, si no que uno de los alumnos de Kurenai-sensei, aunque me entro la intriga de saber que era lo que dec a la carta, aunque tuve que dejarlo as .

Otra cosa de las que odiaba de la escuela era Tayuya, era una arp a, siempre pelaba con ella no recuerdo de que temas pero siempre peleabamos, era una chica muy desarrollada para estar en el grado que yo, y todos los chicos la miraban a ella, incluyendo a Naruto y eso me mataba por dentro, odiaba que siempre que me gustara alguien deb a de haber alguna persona que se interponiera en el camino, era algo cotidiano, eso era lo que siempre me pasaba con cada chico que viera o gustara siempre hab a una ni a enmedio, y fue ah donde supe que mis relaciones amorosas no funcionarian, tal vez. Tayuya era una zorra a decir verdad, jugaba con los ni os! y eso no me gustaba por que y si se atrev a a jugar con Naruto? eso si que NUNCA se lo permitiria, era mi mejor amigo y el chico que me gustaba, no dejar a que una golfa como Tayuya me lo quitara.

Aunque hab a una cosa que yo no sab a, a mi amiga Hinata tambi n le gustaba Naruto, eso fue debastador, saber que mi amiga le gustara el mismo que a mi era algo malo, no sab a que hacer, no era que Hinata fuera atractiva sino que, a ella le gustaba, por que compartian muchas preferencia; como el anime, ambos lo amaban. Y yo tambi n pero, podr a haber otra persona que me gustara no?, es por eso que decidi dejarle el camino libre a mi amiga Hinata, ya tendria otra oportunidad yo, esperaba que Hinata pudiera conquistarlo y que Tayuya no se quedara con el, si no ser a un golpe bajo para las dos.

Y as pasaron los d as en la escuela yo siguiendo con mi amiga Hinata, y ella tratando de llamar la atenci n a Naruto, era divertido ver como lo hac a ya que Naruto era un chico muy despistado y no sab a que hab a muchas ni as a sus pies. Una de las frases favoritas de el era dattebayo!, esa palabra era extra a, nadie sabia de donde la hab a sacado, pero eso era otra de las cosas que atra an a las ni as. Todo iba bien hasta que laa malas noticias empezaron a llegar rapoidamente, una por una pero todas juntas, ah mi vida si que se fue al infierno...

Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez se los deje en suspenso para que el cap siguiente sea m s largo.  
Y como se han dado cuenta en este fanfic las parejas no cambiaran por que si sera Naruhina aunque en este Naruto tambi n es popular y Tayuya ser la mala por mientras para que salga luego Karin.

Y quiero hacer otro anuncio que es que Sakura si va a crecer hasta los 18 o mas ya que quiero que haya mas Sasusaku ^^ Espero que les guste mis ideas y espero Reviews Porque como dicen los otros autores Reviews es igual a un autor feliz.  
Hehe o algo asi.

Dudas, quejas , tomatazos, felicitaciones?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Malas noticias, malos momentos

Holaaa ! , denuevo quiero decir ¡GRACIAS! a las personas que dejaron reviews, espero que

otra personas entren a mi fic hehe, bueno quiero decirles que lo de la letra, espero que se haya

arreglado porque he tenido unos problemas por aqui y no se como editar los capitulos u_u

ya que soy nueva no tengo mucha experiencia y le pido ayuda, aunque si ya se pudieron ver

las letras bien me dicen porfiss .. Bueno sin más aqui les traigo el otro cap que voy muy rapido

con los avances ya que tengo muchas ideitas, y se me ocurria que podía haber otra temporada

de mi fic :B , espero que si pueda hacerla c: , bueno aquí esta este capitulo muy tragico ;c.

-·

Horrible, así es como describo lo que paso ese día, ESE maldito día tuvo que ser me pasaron bastantes cosas y ninguna fue buena.. Mejor sigue viendo te lo contare, con cada detalle:

Flashback:

Al regresar de la escuela, me vestí y después me fuí a comer con mis papas y mi querida hermana, ese día mis padres me dijeron que debían decirme algo pero no lucían felices sino al contrario lucían ¿preocupados? , sí así lucían. Al bajar pude divisar a mis padres sentados en la mesa, aunque mi hermana no se encontraba ahí, si no que solo estaban ellos dos y ese aire tan solitario y silencioso, no me sonaba nada bien. Tal vez querían hablar conmigo sobre mis calificaciones, aunque no me iba tan mal en la escuela, solo era que los maestros no enseñaban bien.

-Mamá, Papá ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?¿Porque Ino no está aquí?- Pregunté para finalmente sacarme de mi mente todas esas dudas que traía.

-Sakura.. querida, tenemos algo que decirte yo y tu padre- Empezó mi madre con voz baja y preocupada.

-Sakura, ¿no te has sentido mal estos días?- Pregunto mi padre ahora.

-Sí, a veces me siento mal, me duele la cabeza y el pecho, pero no creo que sea nada raro es solo cosas que pasan... ¿cierto?- Me estaba empezando a asustar, no era normal que mis padres quisieran hablar conmigo, no que Ino no estuviera para cenar, ¿¡y como rayos sabían que algunas veces se sentía mal!.

Estaba empezando a ponerme histérica, la última vez que había hecho esto era para hablar seriamente con Ino sobre sus calificaciones pero conmigo era muy raro, yo me portaba bueno eso creo yo, y mis calificaciones no bajan de 8.

El silencio se volvía más grande cada vez, nadie decía nada solo podía ver las miradas entrelazadas de preocupación de mis padres y en ese momento supe que nada iria bien desde ahora, tuve un presentimiento, una mala vibra.

-Sakura-chan, primero que todo tenemos que decirte que tu padre y yo decidimos que debemos cambiarte de escuela, tus maestros no enseñan bien, querida, debes de entender esto. Entraras a una escuela mejor que esa y podrás tener otros amigos, todo estará bien.-

Eso... eso era lo que los tenía preocupados, admito que me sentía mal por ello, pero sabía que el lazo fuerte que tenía Hinata nunca se rompería, nos seguiríamos viendo y eso era un hecho, nunca me separaría de ella, era como una hermana para mí y eso no cambiaría por una transferencia simple de escuela y en el caso de Naruto, había quedado en que solo iba a ser su amiga y nada más, así le dejaría el camino libre a Hinata-chan.

Pero, después de decirme esto... el rostro de mis padres aun seguía preocupado.

-¿Hay algo más que deban de decirme?- Pregunté finalmente, debía saberlo.

-De hecho Sakura si, esperemos que nos entiendas y estés en calma- Hablo de nuevo mi padre, y esta vez yo asentí lentamente esperando aquella mala o buena noticia.

- Sakura, tienes leucemia… lo detectamos cuando tenías 1 año de nacida, tratamos de enmendarlo, pero los doctores dijeron que era imposible curarlo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos. El doctor dijo que seguirías viva muchos años más, pero no sabía cuantos más… el doctor dijo que era necesario decírtelo, pero no podíamos era un peso muy grande para ti, a si que lo decidimos guardar en secreto para que cuando crecieras te lo dijéramos, nuestra intención era que estuvieras bien, que vivieras feliz Sakura-chan, y eso es lo que debes de seguir haciendo, seguir viviendo, aunque no sepamos cuando tiempo te quede….- Dijo mi madre con la cabeza baja.

-¿L-ee-uu-ce-mmiii-a?- Pude tartamudearlo.

Leucemia, ¿entonces me iba morir?.. No quería morir aún no aun, aun quería cumplir mis sueños, quería ser una gran cantante ¡poder lograrlo! Pero ya no lo podía hacer, por que mi iba a morir, y ellos querían que siguiera mi vida como si nada. Yo no iba a poder hacer eso sabiendo que iba a ¡MORIR! ¡POR DIOS!

Pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por mi rostro. Empecé a llorar.

¿ENTONCES NO PODÍA ENAMORARME? ¿NI CASARME? POR QUE SABIENDO QUE IBA A MORIR, NINGUNA PERSONA QUERRÍA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN QUE TIENE CANCER EN LAS SU SANGRE.

Entonces, fue cuando empecé a sollozar. Tome mi rostro con mis dos manos y me arrollide.

Mi vida apenas empezaba y ya tenía por asegurado que iba a morir, y por una enfermedad leucemia, y no podía ser curado. Tenía que vivir así, alejarme de los demás para no hacerles daño, para no hacerlos sufrir como yo sufro. También era un hecho que no podía enamorarme, porque si era así, no quería lastimas a aquella especial persona que nunca llegó ni llegara. Creí que no podía ser marcado el destino de alguien pero me equivoque, si se podía y el mío ya estaba marcado, por la muerte. No tenía miedo a morir, sabía que algún día debía pasar eso, pero no lo esperaba tan temprano, pensé que me casaría , tendría un trabajo y hasta tal vez hijos y moriría de anciana, pero nuevamente estoy equivocada, sí viviría quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, tal vez hasta los 18 o 20 o tal vez a más temprana edad, pero entonces, si no sabía cuando moriría ¿Cómo estaría preparada?, aun no estaba lista para morir no aun.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no vería a Hinata más, ni a Naruto, ni a mi hermana, ni a mis papas. Solo sería un recuerdo para ellos… y iria a la boda de Naruto y Hinata o tal vez a la de mi hermana, creo que no, no podría ver como mi adorada amiga se casara y fuera feliz con el hombre de su vida, con el hombre que le robo el corazón a las dos, con el hombre con el que crearía su futuro. Aunque me estoy adelantado mucho los acontecimientos, ¿Qué mas debería pensar? Si se que moriré, y nunca volveré.

¿Y mi sueño de ser cantante? ¿Dónde quedaría? Anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas ser una cantante famosa, que mi voz se escuchara en el radio de las personas o hasta en la tele, tener mis conciertos y mis fans gritando con todas sus fuerzas mi nombre y cantando conmigo las canciones del concierto, sería algo genial, algo que se cumpliría, un sueño al fin.

Pero no pasaría eso.

Por que yo Haruno Sakura, me rindo, me rindo ante lo más poderosos que se me ha atravesado en el camino. La muerte.

-·

Holaaaaa!

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, que fue algo trágico, aunque aun no termina falta mucho más, y saben algo, la inspiración y ame esta entrando cada vez más y mas c: Espero que el capi sea de su agrado, no es tan largo o eso creo yo, pero si esta entretenido porque auqui esta unas de las cosas que a Sakura le pasa en su trágica vida … Y adivinen que ¡SASUKE-KUN YA VA A APARECER! Siii, ya era momento de ponerlo y seguirá siendo tan amargado como siempre hehehe , pero bueno sasukito ya aparecerá, pero lo malo es que Karin también :c , pero bueno, eso pondrá más divertida la historia..

Oiga y con respecto a lo de editar la historia ya pude hacerlo hhehe lo logre bueno lo encontré y ya voy a editar los capítulos n n para que así ya se pueda ver las palabras mejorr hihih

Graciass c:

Sayoo· Nos vemos en el sig cap


End file.
